


Something More

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Virgil wakes up at 4am to find Patton in the kitchen





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Pastel-Patton123 on tumblr

You can’t kiss your best friend Virgil, that’s not how best friends work. He told himself this a thousand time, but the butterflies in his belly told him otherwise every time he looked a Patton. Patton was just so darn cute. This morning was very different. It was about 4am, and as per usual, Virgil couldn’t sleep. He expected everyone to be asleep, but when he went downstairs to see a kitchen light the kitchen light still on, he was alarmed. He watched Roman turn it off before they all went to bed. As he got closer he could see yellow duckie patterned pajamas and could hear a slight humming. He walked into the kitchen, but Patton had his headphones in and was oblivious to the world. Virgil didn’t blame him, it was 4am after all, but he did wonder why he was awake.

He watched Patton, not really wanting to break his habit, he could see that he was baking again. Virgil reached to grab his phone in his pocket to text Patton that he was in the kitchen. His ultimate goal of not scaring Patton. It made Virgil blush when Patton checked his phone. Patton made a scrawl at the vibration and then gave the fondest smile when he look at the screen. He didn’t unlock his phone, in fact, he pressed it to his chest and let out an appreciated hum. He still looked very fondly at his phone, until he read the message. He pulled one of his headphones out and whipped around to see Virgil exactly as he said in the text. “Virgil, how long have you been there?” 

Virgil really didn’t like lying to Patton, but he couldn’t embarrass the love of his life, so he said “Oh, I just walked down the stairs.” Patton smiled and said, “Would you like to help me?” Virgil jumped to help him with whatever. Patton was making thumb print cookies, which were at hit with every trait. They were mostly done, Virgil just had to scoop the Crofters onto them. Patton popped them back in the oven. They both knew that it only took a few more minutes before they were done. Virgil and Patton leaned against to counter, Virgil took Patton’s abandoned headphone and put it in his ear. 

He was surprised to hear the opening to Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae. Virgil loved her, she was iconic. Virgil felt Patton reach out and take his hand. He had no idea when he dropped it to his side. Patton placed his fingers in between Virgil’s and squeezed them. Then the timer went off, and instead of Patton dropping his hand, Patton used one hand to moved the cookies out to cool. Virgil barely registered the song change to Love Lies by Khalid and Normani. He was too focused on Patton. Not just his hand giving Virgil’s a sad goodbye squeeze, but watching Patton remove the oven mit and then move to hug Virgil and sway them so they were dancing to the music.

Never Be The Sam by Camila Cabello was the next song to filter through. Virgil was so content with swaying to the song with Patton, that Virgil panicked a little when Patton moved his face from Virgil’s chest. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Patton looking for any feelings, positive or negative, and Virgil was just looking at him fondly. Patton seemed to find what he was looking for, he leaned forward to press his lips lightly to Virgil’s who moved to deepen it unashamed. They stayed that way for way too long, just getting lost in the feel of the other person. Patton broke the kiss, Virgil was willing to stay like that however long Patton wanted to.

“Virgil,” he took a deep breath with tears coming to his eyes, “I love you so much...” “I love you too Pat.” “Listen, I know I call you my ‘dark strange son,’ but I wanted to show my love to you so you didn’t get scared and duck out again. The truth is,.... is that I love you a lot more than familial and way more than platonic love. I was wondering if you wanted to date me too?” “Of course I do.” Patton squealed and lunged forward to reconnect their lips. They stayed that way until they heard Roman, Logan, and Deceit coming down for breakfast. If any of them noticed the swollen lips and fond looks Virgil and Patton shared, well none of them commented on it.


End file.
